


Tribrid's Return

by IAmMattis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Legacies (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Crisis, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: Hope Mikaelson comes back through an unexpected way.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: This takes place a few months after season 1 finale of Legacies.**

**Atlanta, Georgia. 2028.**

The Monitor stood at the puddle of what was once Malivore. 

"Hope Mikaelson. Your time is not over yet. Not when the Crisis is on the horizon." The Monitor said as he used his powers to bring out the body of Hope Mikaelson out of the puddle and placed her on the ground with ease. He walked over to her body and stared at her unconscious body waiting for her to wake up.

Hope gasped as her eyes turned yellow with black veins appearing underneath her eyelids. The Tribrid has returned from Hell.

**AN: Comment bookmark and kudos.**


	2. Crisis on Infinite Earths promo

The Monitor appeared in the living room of Salvatore Boarding School startling everyone including Hope Mikaelson.

The Monitor: Hope Andrea Mikaelson. It is time to fulfill your true destiny. The multiverse is on the brink of extinction.

Hope was dumbfounded to say the least: I'm sorry, multiwhat?

-

The Salvatore Boarding squad exited the school seeing the skies turning red.

Kaleb: What in the hell?

-

Liz: Alright squad. It's hero time.

Hope cast her magic to fight the Anti Montior's legion.

-

**Crisis on Infinite Earths**


End file.
